


you're wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, kid is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kid is feeling down at one of lord death's parties. blackstar investigates.





	you're wrong

“what are you doing out here? people are asking where you went.”  
Kid heard black☆star ask softly as he approached, but didn't look away from the stars to face him. he swished the champagne in his glass absently, champagne that he wasn't supposed to have.  
he simply shrugged when black☆star stood next to him on the balcony, leaning on the railing and eyeing his friend suspiciously.  
the young men stood quietly for a little while, taking in the view of death cities’ night life and listening to the smooth music drifting out from his father’s party.  
“..kid?” the blue one was confused as to why kid was out here and not inside entertaining guests like he was supposed to. the young grim reaper was always a social magnet at his father’s parties, as he was the usher of all of them and the center of many of the guests’ attention who wanted to associate with the death family but were too intimidated to speak to lord death himself. so they would crowd his son, asking pointless things and trying to find a way into the VIP status of those close to the shinigami crest. the point of this particular party was nothing special, simply a congratulatory celebration of deathbucks’ founding anniversary, one of the most reputable businesses in death city, the CEO of which was on good terms with death.  
“what?”  
“people are asking for you.”  
“Let them ask, then.”  
he grumbled, taking a sip from his glass.  
“I doubt half those people even know my name.”  
“I'm pretty sure everyone here knows your name, kid.”  
“yeah, if my name was ‘lord death's son’, or ‘hey, little guy! would you put me on your dad’s call list?”  
black☆star glanced at his friend, the sour mood of the other making him let out a breathy chuckle.  
“yeah man, you really got it rough. I would hate being the center of attention all the time.”  
he joked, obvious sarcasm pouring into his words. kid didn't laugh, instead rolling his eyes.  
“you wouldn't want it…”  
“sure I would! and I deserve it, too!”  
“you don't get it, do you? they're not interested in me. they just talk to me because I'm my father's son. you wouldn't want that, would you? it's goddamn annoying..” he bit out, taking another long sip from his glass.  
“maybe you shouldn't drink that if you're in a bad mood.” he warned, leaning on his arm.  
“Too late, I've had 3 glasses.” he admitted, sighing and resting on the balcony.  
“…uh..”  
“oh, come on. it'd take more than that to do anything to me.”  
he said, referring to his heightened immunity as a grim reaper. it was unconvincing because his words slurred together ever so slightly, the pink on his cheeks giving him away.  
“how did you even get so much? they didn't even let me near the bar.”  
“Because nobody has the gall to say no to me.”  
he said, a bit of hurt ghosting his words.  
“still…”  
black☆star let the sentence trail off. he wasn't here to give kid a hard time, after all.  
they stood in quiet, black☆star not particularly wanting to go back inside either; the food there wasn't anything filling, as all the catering was supplied by deathbucks, and he wasn't much in the mood for coffee and pastries.  
“hey, black☆star.”  
“what?”  
“did you know today is my birthday? I'm 15 years old now.” Kid spoke sullenly, letting his eyes slide down into the glass he held delicately between ringed fingers.  
black☆star had no idea, feeling immense guilt for that fact. he didn't know what to say.  
“it's not like it matters, though. I'll have hundreds of more birthdays, nothing makes this one special. after a while I'll forget what my age is entirely, according to father.” Kid explained this, his words pulled tight. sadness ghosted his expression, eyebrows drawn together and mouth tugged downwards.  
“...I had no idea..” black☆star thought about how hurt he would be if nobody remembered his birthday. it was his favorite day of the year, after all, and he always made a point to remember his friends’ birthdays as well, feeling awful for not realizing his very best friend’s day had arrived.  
“that's okay. like I said, it doesn't even matter.”  
“It does, though. that’s what we should be celebrating, not some stupid coffee shop.”  
black☆star said incredulously, voice agitated that everyone, including himself, didn't know about kid’s fifteenth birthday.  
he wondered if the thompsons knew about it, or if his father did.  
part of him wanted to think they had just forgotten, and weren't purposefully ignoring this day.  
the day that death the kid was created.  
the day that black☆star’s best friend was created.  
the day that the love of his life was born.  
kid didn't respond, instead gulping down the rest of the contents of his glass, downing the entire thing.  
black☆star would have told him to take it easy, if he didn't feel so terrible for kid.  
“who would want to celebrate the creation of something so useless, anyways…”  
he said bitterly, clumsily placing the stem of the glass on the balcony’s railing, the effects of alchohol settling on his young brain like a blanket.  
“I would. you're not useless.”  
black☆star defended, turning to fully face his friend.  
“Come on, kid! you should have said something! the great black☆star would have thrown the best party ever for you!”  
he spoke loudly, gesturing grandly with his hands.  
kid rolled his gaze over to him, expression deadpan.  
“because I don't care. birthdays mean nothing to a grim reaper..”  
“don't give me that, man. you wouldn't have mentioned it at all if you didn't care.”  
blackstar argued, planting his hands on his hips.  
“age is not important. my body will age, and age, with the rest of you. until a certain point, then I'll retreat into my shadow form for the rest of eternity, until something comes along and kills me. father explained it to me when I was young...”  
the boy let the words fall out of his mouth quietly and sadly, expression turned down.  
“and I can't ever have a birthday where I don't think about that, especially since meeting all of you.”  
he looked away from black☆star, voice cracking a bit, fist gripped white.  
the assassin let his shoulders drop, exhaling as he stepped closer to his friend.  
“So, my birthdays really don't matter, after all….” he uttered softly, yellow eyes not meeting green.  
he said it as if there was more to say, but black☆star didn't pester him about it.  
“you're missing the point of birthdays, kid. they're meant to celebrate your life, it's not all about your age.”  
he offered, sincere in his words.  
“like I said, my life isn't worth celebrating.” Kid bit out, turning back away from blackstar, words slurring together more and more as the alcohol he’d drank slowly settled into his system.  
black☆star flinched at those words, as if they had stung him.  
he was sure he'd never heard a more outrageous and untrue statement ever in his whole life.  
“you're wrong!”  
he shrieked, causing kid to jump a bit at the noise.  
for the first time that night, kid looked directly into black☆star’s eyes, blinking, unknowing what to say.  
“you're really special to a lot of people...to me.” he said earnestly, blush spreading across his cheeks.  
“you're always there for other people, kid. you're you. That's worth celebrating.”  
he continued, grabbing the younger man’s shoulders. he was speaking as if there were a million things he wanted to say, but only a small amount escaped his lips.  
“and- and I- even if you don't think so, I always will. if you don't love yourself, I always will.”  
he said, biting his lip afterwards as if he hadn't meant to say it.  
kid blinked, eyes widening at black☆star’s statement.  
“you love me?”  
he asked simply, as if in awe of what he had discovered.  
black☆star’s face reddened, as he nodded slowly up and down, still maintaining eye contact.  
he didn't know if it was because kid was drunk, or if he really was just that bold, but the next thing he knew, the reaper had wrapped his arms around blackstar’s neck and pressed his body close to his.  
black☆star felt his breath catch in his throat when kid’s face became so close to his own, staring directly into intense yellow as he felt the other’s warm breaths tickle his lips.  
“I love you, too..” he said, words sloppy but sincere.  
then he felt icy lips meet his own, brain short circuiting for a moment when it tried to catch up to what was happening.  
when it did, and he realized the object of his affections for many years had actually made the first move and kissed him, he closed his lips around kid’s, leaning into him and wrapping strong but gentle arms around the other’s waist, fingers trailing down his spine and into the small of his back.  
he let out a soft sound when he felt kids’ fingers tangle into his hair, the other leaning in close against his body.  
they broke away if only for a second to catch their breaths, and met again with more passion than before, black☆star relishing the taste of kid’s smooth skin.  
it was like all the breath was being sucked out of him, kid’s kiss intense and intoxicating.  
the fledgling reaper pulled away, swiping at black☆stars lip with his tongue, before leaning back into his arms and meeting his eyes, hands rested lovingly on black☆star’s shoulders.  
“I've been wanting to do that for a long time.” he said smoothly, smile spreading across his face.  
black☆star grinned back at him.  
“happy birthday.”


End file.
